Bleaching the Darkness
by Connoisseur of Junkfood
Summary: Bumblebee attempts to save a rural temple town on fire in the mountains where Optimus crashed Lockdown's ship. Suddenly a mysterious avalanche of rocks caves him in with the crash site... and someone else. Bumblebee angst/self-questioning. OOC for romance. BBxOP later on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if my Transformers ignorance shows. I've only watched the animated series a very long time ago and of the actions movies I have only seen Transformers: Age of Extinction. So my entire story is set in that one. I literally watched it twice at the movies I loved it so much. Haha So this is a story I hope with be mostly consistent, I'll try my best to keep them in character, but with romance and angst in this, there will be slight OOC. I apologize, but hopefully you'll read this as entertainment, not a professional published novel. :)

This is a beginning Megatron (Galvatron)/Bumblebee pairing, with Optimus Prime/Bumblebee pairing later. Thank you for giving my story a try! Begins at ending of the aforementioned movie.

Disclaimer: Bumblebee shall be my puppet and I shall be the puppeteer. Muahaha. I do not own Transformers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: The Chosen One By The Gods of Being A Pain In The Ass

**_He who has fallen_**

**_Rises with a new body_**

**_Of a knight, stronger_**

Optimus shot off like a mighty comet of metal and fire. He was the only knight whose armor would never be retired, for that armor was his flesh. Drift was the one to recite the momentary haiku as their own Optimus Prime rocketed off on a mission, as they were what he was always was occupied with.

It was so quiet, aside from the slowly ascending noises of Optimus, the astounding heat of the fire of his rockets melting their worries.

The wars of the autobots would never be over, but now it was a breathing break. The promises of the protection of the humans were now carried on the strong backs of the autobots once again, even after the bloodshed of their own friends to the very same species.

Optimus's form slowly morphed into a speck, a speck of hope no matter how small, and he was gone. A sunset soon following him.

It was silent, until Joshua, the leader of the KSI corp. and near single destroyer of the human race, cleared his throat. He turned to the Yeager family as they still held each other.

"So about that condo on the beach side with a seventy percent degree view of the ocean..."

A little startled being interrupted from the liberating silence, the family looked at him surprised.

"What's the other thirty percent?" Tessa asked curiously after a moment.

"Well ten percent is personal smog that comes complimentary, free of charge (except a small fee, kidding), and the other twenty percent is a personal inventor paradise for you Mr. Yeager."

Cade and his family radiated.

"That would be really appreciated." Cade smiled wide. His daughter and new addition to the family practically baffled by their luck. In excitement Tessa and her boyfriend joined in an embrace that lasted too long in her father's opinion, but in light of everything... Cade only pretended not to notice.

Joshua smiled almost tenderly. He wouldn't say it out loud, but somehow this generosity to a fellow member of mutual learning was quite a... nice feeling.

His partner Su shifted on her heels uncomfortably, especially after all the running, motorcycle riding, and fighting in them. At least anyone could agree she had earned the right as Ms. Invincible Foot Soles.

At no request she turned to order the army of confused and slightly discarded people to disperse. She was a force to be reckoned with even in voice when she wanted to be.

Joshua looked her way and had a resigned sigh," Let me ask you Mr. Yeager, as a man of curiosity; can you figure out why are all women like jellyfish?" Shane finally released the hug on Cade's daughter and Cade allowed her to talk to her boyfriend to the side, keeping peripheral vision on them.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Cade asked confusedly.

Joshua elaborated. "You know. The answer is erotic, but deadly. "

(Somewhere out there, an underappreciated KSI scientist eats a doughnut snack in a half destroyed building. He says between munches to his work partner and companion," I knew he said it, I'm sure. It was jellyfish he said that about." and starts photoshopping the backgrounds of the undestroyed computers into pictures of jellyfish with boobs and attacking Joshua's cut-out head. He was sure his boss was all the way in China anyway, no harm in some fun, right?)

Before Cade could answer him, Joshua cuts in.

"I can take you to paradise now Mr. Yeager. Would you guys like to come and already start renovation?"

The samurai autobot Drift, unsure of where to go, suddenly pipes in.

"If it is no trouble, I will offer my services to take you and your family." It was his first real interaction with these humans other than suspicion. It would give him a job until he could figure out a new destination anyhow.

Joshua throws his arms up in the air," Sure, the normalcy can begin later, I don't need it now, yet, anyway." The forever uptight and sarcastic man says.

Taking it as a passive affirmative, Drift turns to Crosshairs about to ask if the green paratrooper knew where he was going, but Crosshairs grumbles an interruption," Fuck any of this, I have no one to say,'Mommy please may I,' to anymore. I'm finally my own damn leader." Crosshairs swiftly transforms into a signature stunning Corvette and speeds off. The tires made a terrible smoke behind them as he raced away.

Drift then turns to Bumblebee, who stared off at the lake, for once without a cocky attitude. Drift was certainly feeling peaceful today.

"Bumblebee, in the time of Optimus Prime's absence, I am shamefully sorry for my actions and attitude towards you." He said honestly and calmly.

Bumblebee was barely acknowledging him.

Drift was curious as to the cause of the dampening of Bumblebee's usual overbearing self. So he continued.

"Perhaps the cat and mouse may realize a mutual hatred."

Bumblebee finally looked his way," What is that?"

"Betrayal. The betrayed must never betray."

Bumblebee waved a hand in dismissal," You talk shit you know that?"

Drift stayed humble," Farewell...Bug." Somewhat. There was no answer from the out of character yellow autobot.

Drift only shook his head and transforms gracefully into his automobile form, self opening his car door for the family to group in for the trip.

Brain suddenly starts hobbling up to the KSI leader.

"'Ey! I'll come with you, I ain't got nothin' better on my list of things to do!" He starts frantically waving at Joshua.

"Pick me up! I'm gonna get stomped down here!"

Joshua looks apprehensive, but suddenly looks as if an idea strikes him.

"Hey... Little Midget Thing, would you like to work for my company? This time on better conditions?"

Brains tapped his cane on the hard pavement," Ya' lock me up, 'slave me, and insult'n me and suddenly you askin' me to go through it again this time with coffee breaks?" Brains tapped the metal retainer around his head.

"Man, I though' I was Decepticon worthy before, but ya' humans are like the squishy versions of pure ev'l! I'll take it!" Joshua shrugs and lets the creature hobble up his hand into the car. Showing disgust, he wiped his hands on his clothes, then seated himself. He motions for Su to follow, who also takes the offer and sits in the back with Joshua and Tessa. Shane at the wheel even though he technically wouldn't be driving and Cade in the passenger seat with Brain on his shoulder. Drift rolls the window down as Cade calls out to the autobots.

Unforgotten, Hound simply was standing behind quietly. He grunted around, looking at the situation. "Well, I guess I'm a bit tired, need to refuel, and find some ammunition anyhow. Later, kid." Hound transformed and started off into the road as well.

Cade then yelled at Bumblebee, who merely states he'll follow them later (maybe).

With not much else to say, Drift drove off, carrying an interesting cargo of people.

Leaving Bumblebee alone and thinking. No matter how humans decoded them. No matter how much they were called machines or metal, they could feel. They had emotions, they had a soul like the humans. They had a spark that made them more organic than organics in emotions, as if making up for the lack of actual skin and organs.

Bumblee had felt the momentary loss of Sam and Optimus Prime and so many others. He never questioned anything that happened. He always accepted a death, even in mourning. He never questioned a 'destiny' as the people of Earth called it, for he lived so many deca-cycles he had time to not think about a pre-thought out future.

However, now he was thinking. The infamous impulsive, loudmouth Bumblebee was thinking so hard his computer mind swerved through images and memory.

He was thinking of Cybertron and how he chose to stay by his Sam's side on Earth.

When Sam denied Bumblebee following him to college. That dejected feeling even as he raced to him to warn him. All he wanted was to keep his chosen human safe.

He was thinking of how he felt when he thought Sam was killed. Such a despairing, dark place.

How he had to abandon his assignment as guardian to go into hiding, the way Sam was so distraught and afraid for his autobot protector.

How Sam had tried to help Bumblebee stay in incognito, but Bumblebee knew he would need to leave to keep Sam from getting caught.

The reasoning of the elite CIA unit Cemetery Wind brutally ripping apart his fellow autobots, so savagely and without mercy. It made Bumblebee's hands clench so hard the metal would scratch its own self.

When he had thought Optimus was dead. That moment was when Bumblebee had nearly cracked. He hated humans that moment. He hated them so much he wanted them to be caught in a fiery inferno and all perish. He wanted revenge so badly, but then he would be no better than Decepticon status.

Bumblebee was expecting himself to be strong, but inside his wires were feeling constricting on his spark, his armor dragging him down. His spark so furious it felt as if it would explode. Bumblebee felt suddenly malicious, he quietly altered into his sleek Camaro.

Bumblebee needed to get rid of these feelings, his Sam was alive and maybe since all this is over Bumblebee could visit him sometime. Optimus was online and as ambitious as ever.

Why was he still not content? What was wrong?

Bumblebee revved up trying to get the exciting feel of high speed riding again, but in the busy streets of Beijing, China, he knew it would be near impossible. He flicked his radio on, ready to cruise and just listen.

That is one feature of this planet that was a never ending source of amazement for Bumblebee.

Music. So many kinds, it was unlike anything, but yet mankind had found out the secret to specific sound waves tied together for a 'tune'. It was astonishing. Then they could sing. Where they looped long drawn out words into a flow, Bumblebee had never heard another autobot sing, and the idea of a Decepticon singing was somehow funny. They would probably sing an opera or something.

His track switched to Rockstar by Nickleback. He watched as the humans went about their business unknowing they shouldn't have to be. Why couldn't they be free from the chains of a society? They lived such short, dishonest lives, their lives ending in one ill heartbeat. Organics died so easily, so did the cherished ones. Why could he not? Maybe after so much torture, he wanted to, but yet...

In the middle of Bumblebee's mental confliction, he was caght off guard by the sudden rumbling beneath his extra sensitive pedes.

"What the...?"

A loud deafening crash, the sound of Earth crumbling from one direction. The sound of the rumbling reminded him of galaxy beasts' wails he encountered on his travels through space to come to earth. It was as if his surroundings had become afflicted by his anger.

Crash! Bumblebee scanned the horizon quickly. The scource of the strange phenomenon was coming from none other than the very alcove of mountains Optimus Prime had crashed lockdown's ship during the battle to retrieve the seed. Bumblebee knew he had to act fast, wondering if the rest of the autobot crew had heard the distressing disruptions. What was happening?

"Why can't we ever just get a break? Ugh, I want a raise, I don't get paid enough for this." He grumbled to no one, overly exagerating his optics motion to do a 'eye roll' as humans called it. He had no trouble finding a workable pathway, Bumblebee's scouting abilities never failed him. His training had been honed magnificently, especially while on Earth.

(It started once when he had heard Sam talk about something of Greek mythology, about a virgin huntress who never missed a preyed hunt. Bumblebee learned to quite enjoy those stories, as he wanted to be known as Artemissle Bumblebee the hunting scouter. Sam had said that meant Bumblebee could never lose a target to keep up to his new Greek identity. Bumblebee took the challenge, practicing and learning how to trail anything from Earth creatures, to patterns of humans, to catastrophies and predictions of their destination. Needless to say, sam was quite it got to the topic of why her title included 'virgin'. Sam never explained that part to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee thought it meant something indestructable. Oh how irony alluded him.)

Bumblebee couldn't get through the forests in his camaro form, so he was running up the hills, attempting not to crush too many trees. He could now see smoke, and there was strange sounds, sounds like giant booms and blistering screeches of something... smoke rose to the sky, sucking in clouds and devouring the sky.

"What the Hell am I doing?" Bumblebee yelled, frantically scrambling, hearing the curious noises louder, it sounded like a fight of massive proportions. Bumblebee was starting to see rubble of giant pieces of stone falling and dirt exploding. Quickly using the interactive chip installed in his system to keep in touch with his fellow autobots, Bumblebee started to send a signal.

"Does anyone else see this shit? Hello?"

Bumblebee listened, only to find silence as his answer.

"Hey Ninja! Are you there? Where is your fat ass Hound?"

Nothing.

"Crosshairs?!"

Where was Hound or Drift? Crosshairs was no surprise, but he had a sinking feeling that human lives were at stake. Why were his strained teamates not responding to any of his communication calls?

What was going on?

There were infernos, using its hands to choke any life or object. Temples were caving in from the intense heat, wood was being engulfed, the heat was so intense, the surrounding trees were snapping. Bumblebee could hear massive hysteria, it was a small temple village burning to dust. A Hell on Earth. There were also large burrows in the ground and cracked buildings in specific ways, as if something had been held down or thrown in them. After putting on Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys on his radio, Bumblebee quickly threw himself in while hearing the quaking of the earth even louder. Bumblebee wasn't sure what to do until he could hear yelling in one house near him. He tore the roof of the house and lowered his hand into it so the humans could crawl on, but the humans suddenly seem more afraid of him than the flames. They evaded his attempt to secure them in his arms.

"What?! What is it with you people, it's either shish kabob or the giant metal robot singing Girl is on Fire just for you, and you still prefer being at home in a burning building?" Without consent, he scopped them up, trying to keep a hold of the panicking humans and setting them away from harm. He continued this pattern, with less than appreciating reactions from the villagers.

"Jeeze, you people act like you've never been saved by kick ass, musically gifted heroes before." he sarcastically muttered. With as many humans as he could save, he focused on the source of the flames, or at least tried to, until the very Earth started to give way from underneath him. Bumblebee scrambled, being unable to fly, grabbing jagging rocks starting to protrude from the sides.

"What the Hell?"

Bumblebee watched the very landscape start to change, as he continued pulling himself upward from the forming crevice, the mountains on either side starting to crumble downward in a stone avalanche. His music abrubtly stopped. He was going to get crushed!

The panicking autobot was cartain he couldn't make the speed against the mountains ripping apart beside him, his grip on the rock formations almost compromised by the violent he took the greatest effort to jump and run. He managed to secure a footing and simply ran. He didn't care his destination. He didn't realize he was running so much deeper into the unknown Beijing territory. The shards of mountain closing his way out behind him.

Then the noises stop. His music stopped. The world stops trying to cave in underneath him. Bumblebee continues to run as if trapped by his own need to escape himself from his earlier mood. Until he finds himseld in a fish bowl.

"Oh you have to be kidding me..." His optics looked desperately for an escape, but all the new hills were too high. They were covered in a slippery, unclimbable moss and trickles of water slipped down them. He can't turn back, the way was blocked now by a barrier just as high and unclimbable. Bumblebee wanted to yell in frustration, until he turned a corner and saw a sight that made his spark go cold.

No way...

No fucking way.

NO.

Fucking fuck him with a steel rod named karma for thinking the things he did about hating humans even though he was suppose to be the good guy.

This was when he died. He wanted to die earlier, but now surely faced with certain death, with no one to possibly save him, his spark felt the strongest, most liveliest it had been in so long. Should he play What Goes Around Come Back Around by Justin Timberlake as he's being ripped limp by limp? Should he play a mood killer song during the body ripping so maybe it throws off, well, the mood of killing? Like say My Milkshakes by Kelis? Could the most deadliest killer in all the galaxies be turned off from one murder with that? Could his milkshakes save him?

Bumblebee looked at the shining silver back of a Decepticon so vile. Bumblebee noticed how enormous the evil lord's new body was, the usually sunny autobot felt his spark go erratic. He could be practically stepped on now, he only came to the waist of that massive monster. Bumblebee sunk back behind the curve of the hill, he noticed things more strange, such as the authentic site of Lockdown's ship wreckage.

But no one was moving. Not the Decepticon, not a soul was stirring. No animals, no birds, nothing. Bumblebee was suspicious and afraid. As Bumblebee tried to outlast the nemises in from of him, his mind scattered trying to find a way to survive, and night was starting to fall with the world around the young autobot turning grey and blue.

The slivers of silver on the thing in front of him, with his back to the young scout, was every bit without a soul as a demon himself...

Without a warning or a sign, Glavatron whipped around in a motion so fluid, Bumblebee didn't have time to be paralysed by the virile and potent cardinal optics staring right into his cyan ones. The fulvous jokster was shot at with unmatchable speeds and is pivoted backwards in pain and pressure. What now? What would he do? Bumblebee morphed his arm servo into a plasma gun, not exactly targeting in his daze and firing. He couldn't see, it was blurry from the force of the opponet's gun. However, a shocking blow to the faceplate stunned him.

Then a final blow to his chest, near his precious spark of life, knocked him offline.

He felt something tender on his sensitive receptors underneath his spark cavity. He wanted to groan loudly, but because of his pain reactors kicking in they were reminding him of the wounds, or maybe dents, in his head and chest. Then the mysterious force traveled up his neck wires, flicking one and causing Bumblebee's data banks to attempt to ignore the throbbing fever in favor of this strange feeling. The novice aged transformer knew his body should not shiver, it was such a human reaction, but somehow his body did so. He needed to see, but it was so dark. He couldn't remember how to turn on night vision. He couldn't remember much of his bodily functions right now. Just that strange touch currently stroking underneath his shoulder armor.

Then he felt his functions come to life. His mind raced back from their peaceful daze. In a flash his night vision snapped on, and no, if anyone asked, he didn't scream like a small human baby. He tried to unrestrained his arms and the once pleasurable feeling stopped and was now stinging him. Galvatron's hands were going to crush him if he didn't stop all motion.

"If I were in your position currently, Insect, I would quit moving before I snap your neck." Bumblebee only thrashed more, his breathing vents started to flair. Galvatron snarled as only a Decepticon's harsh faceplate could.

"Are you that inane you little bug?" His grip started restricting tighter, and the evil crusader thrusted Bumblebee back, causing the resisting Bumblebee to crash against a rough surface. A terrible screeching of iron on rocks scathed Bumblee's back. The amount of force in the blow caused his radio to produce static, and in the struggle a song suddenly blares through.

_First class seat on my lap girl.._

Galvatron dragged the helpless autobot to the ground.

"Turn it off!"

_All I need to understand is when you talk dirty to me..._

"Stop you insufferable insignificant-!"

_Talk dirty to me!_

Bumblebee suddenly had a surge of (perhaps death-wish idiocy) confidence.

"We'll get your damn hand off the expensive merchandise! I can't work it with you slinging me around!" Oh yeah. If only the radio played funeral music.

_What? I don't understand!_

The grip was dispersed, Bumblebee couldn't not believe his optics. What sort of finally merciful world was it? Bumblebee wanted to stand, but his shaking pedes were failing him. He quickly fixed the obnoxious device inside him.

Laying on the ground, the surviver of wrath noticed the silver monster staring intently at his visage. The faceplate of the evil lord expression never altering.

Bumblebee was suddenly hyper aware of the proximity, the way the Megatron reincarnate was leaning over him oppressively.

Then there was the weird tingling feeling again, it was on his chin. With a startling realization, the innocent bot could finally see it was Galvatron's finger servos, the touch so soft it almost caused Bumblebee's data to malfunction.

This was the reincarnate of the evil bastard who attempted to kill the idol of Bumblebee, who ripped his arm and took his very voice away. Violently, the disgusted scout jerked back transforming his arm and aiming out his electric stingers, but the usually impressive weapons were simply swatted aside. Galvatron growled like a beast, gripping Bumblebee's chin roughly and causing the two different colored metals to clash and clink.

Bumblebee's nanosecond thinking mind could find no answer or solution to this queer behavior. He was stunned, beyond anything he had seen in his thousand yours of life. He was speechless in the first time of his ignorant capability to communicate.

"Like what you see?" He was teasing shakily. It was quite obvious he was ready to grab hold of the flowers now and just lay back for the inevitable, but the reaction he got was what completely set him ablaze.

Galvatron threw the young boy's face to the side.

**"Trash."**

Trash was what all of KSI had called him, trash was what he hid in when humans wanted him to be a part of it, trash was what was insulted to those so useless. The canary yellow robot felt a surge of indignation.

"Why the Hell does everyone say that?!" His voice whirred out in torrents ofself hatred. It shifted from high and whiney to buzzing and deep. Almost like a teenage going through puberty. A tightly coiled hand of monstrosity constricted his throat once again.

"You're idiotic outbursts are the reason you will be killed." Bumblebee hated so much at that instant.

"I don't give a fuck!" He rasped through his pummeled vocal speakers. His cyber brain was losing spark pulses. With such intense apathy, Bumblebee forgot for a moment who his personality was.

Bumblebee's head was wretched and pounded into the dirt floor repeatedly. His minuscule size was no personal match with the mighty Megatron reincarnate. His pain receptors rambled and he wondered if he would be mercifully killed?

His entire being desired to be offlined, which was soon granted. The loud banging in his head abruptly stopped, as the darkness was brought to a close.

Then he heard a last evil message.

"You disgusting Autobot... I will find a use for you, since you consider yourself so useless."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aw Bumblebee is feeling insecure and he doesn't know it. ):


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm awkward at stories. Haha I've never written romances. Only actions and horror, so it's good fun. That introduction was terrible, but the woes of attempting to apply logic to some things is very harsh. Wow, thank you so much to the ones who have already followed me! I hope to bring you joy in chapter two. :)

There's a lot of memories in this one.

Is it me or do a lot of stories and movies start with someone waking up? Haha

Disclaimer: Haha Bumblebee gets too radio happy. Screw logic, I own Transformers in spirit. Not in real life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: To be a Free Prisoner

Even without heart,

He could feel his beating fast,

Brought by true love's touch.

His mind clicked online. It was no longer dark and it was the first moment Bumblebee realized where he was. It was a dark and shallow, moist cave dug into the mountainside where they were trapped. There were noises of trickling water in the back that made Bumblebee know that this was not an escape route. Exasperated he continued to lay on the rocky surface knowing Galvratron knew he was no threat. Obviously because he was unrestrained and (mostly) unharmed. It irked him by how weak and defenseless he felt. Should he move or simply decompose?

Wait, where was his assaulter?

Bumblebee's baby blue optics scanned around finding no wicked sign of the silver robot. Feeling a bit brave by the idea he was not slaughtered yet, Bumblebee sat up and assessed his damages.

His chest plate was slightly punctured and caved in, his once rotund servo was nearly crushed, his back felt dented and hell, who said an autobot couldn't get a migraine? The nimble bot even thought his head gear was scratched and ridged from the force of the beatings. He had been a ragdoll in those fierce hands.

"No...Not my beautiful face..." He mumbled, attempting to cheer himself up. Surprisingly, most of the sever injuries had healed during his forced recharge. They didn't need sleep, but their bodies needed rest of its own kind.

He supported himself off the cave floor with the stable wall, but when he started towards the entrance he did not expect to see what he did.

Galvratron was once again standing outside the alien ship, staring intently.

Bumblebee wondered if a Decepticon could go into offline recharge standing up... With their optics open...if he poked him would he just fall over? It was quit a humorous thought. Bumblebee avoided that risk and travelled back into the cove.

He needed to try and contact the autobots again. His communication system was failing him, with no reception or response.

Great. Advanced alien communication with galaxy coverage and it couldn't get through one stupid mountainside.

He should have switched to Verizon.

It suddenly struck Bumblebee how much Earth had changed him. The marvel of their influences was impressive, considering he had been here not even a speck worthy moment of his life, considering their life spans.

Bumblebee remembered when Sam's parents would leave away on vacations or any long trip, Sam would have Bumblebee watch TV to learn more of the human's customs and for entertainment.

Bumblebee would get a window view while Sam sat in a recliner, it was when the autobots were still considered Gladiators of the Universe after the Battle of Chicago.

Mostly it was just clicking through channels, but occasionally something of interest would pique up Sam's and Bumblebee's curiosity.

"Hey what's that?" Bumblebee crouched lower to get a better view of the scene. It was two groups of men, but what caught their attention was the giant logo of the autobots with a giant 'X' on it.

"They are aliens! Since when has this world counted on giant robot aliens to help us fight our battles?" A squat like man argued, his body a strange rotund shape.

"Sam, what is this?"

"This is called a debate. It's when they have different opinions and yell at each other like asses until someone decides which they agree with more."

"Because of the Decepticons we have no choice but to find assistance in them." The negative stated.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee agreed readily. Sam chuckled.

"Those Autobots are the ones to bring the Decepticons here!" The affirmative was getting fired up," There were no Decepticons until there were Autobots."

"That's not true! What kind of bull is that?" Bumblebee was getting restless outside, he wanted to crush the motion picture device in his hands.

"The Autobots have agreed to protect Earth not just from Decepticons, it's an essential ally." This woman was intelligent looking, older and regal.

"They have cost more damage in our cities than any force we have ever dealt with, Decepticons are only attacking because-"

Sam quickly changed the channel, for Bumblebee was starting to get frustrated. After calming Bumblebee down with reassurances, a commercial turned on about phones, then McDonald's. Sam kept flicking through until a familiar face was seen.

"Hey! I remember this, this is the Powerpuff Girls." He exclaimed, content on watching the show. Bumblebee looked at the very strange wide eyed things on the screen. They could fly. They had superpowers not like weapons or force, but eye lasers and ice breath.

"Sam, why are you watching this?"

Sam looked defensive," Hey man, it's a classic."

"Why do they look like that? They look so weird."

"Well, before the world wanted Japanese-like giant metal transformers, they wanted cute tiny girls. I guess it was a gender equality thing." Sam scooted off the recliner to get a Coke out of the fridge in the kitchen. Bumblebee's optics watched him.

"What is gender equality?" He asked confused.

Sam returned to his comfortable throne, giving Bumblebee the same look he always did when the yellow camaro didn't understand something that was simple on Earth.

"It's when your enemy is attractive to you." Sam sarcastically stated, having fun messing with his guardian.

Bumblebee's face seemed to blanch," Why would they be attractive to be? Unless they had a magnet."

Sam laughed," Attractive on Earth means... Well, do you have relationships back on Cybertron?"

Bumblebee thought about the question, a finger rubbing his faceplate. "We have snacks."

"What kind of- Nevermind. Anyway, you know how you feel for those snacks?"

"Oh yeah." Sam could swear if Bumblebee had a mouth it would be drooling.

"Imagine that feeling for another Autobot."

"Gross Sam, I'm not going to eat them." Bumblebee shook his head, as if he very thought was too disturbing.

"No. That feeling though. Of wanting something so much toward them." Bumblebee wanted to be as good a leader as Optimus. ( Now Bumblebee realized he wanted the words Drift could say that Bumblebee had no eloquence in. Bumblebee wanted to be as useful as the walking weaponry bank Hound was. Crosshairs could go fuck himself.)

"So I'm attracted to Optimus?"

Sam almost spit out his Coke," I didn't know you were that way Bumblebee..."

"What way?"

"Forget it." Sam recovered from the shock and continue to sip his drink.

"Ugh... You humans have such strange things."

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, we sort of like them."

The ground started to rumble. The small scout started to panic thinking it was another Earthquake. Why could the ground not stay normal for ten seconds?

Yet, this time it was a different rumbling. The cave was staying stable, no rocks were tumbling down, in fact it sounded more like the stomping or maybe... Growling?

Puzzled, Bumblebee hurriedly ran out, what more could his spark handle today?

A mighty roar was resounding off the enclosed mountains, mechanical roars of gears. Bumblebee stood astounded as he watched the eerie battle. Galvatron had the vicious Dinobot Slug in a chokehold, then the mighty Decepticon ruler gripped one of the metal horns, effectively gaining the upper hand. However, when the untamable Dinobot tried to roll over to crush the soulless reincarnate, Galvatron brutally used the protruding horn to his advantage. Revenge was acted as with terrible strength, Galvatron crippled and bent the horn, causing the savage triceratops to howl and snort.

Bumblebee had no time to question how Slug had managed to unfortunately find himself in Death's hands, but he had to do something.

Galvatron twisted the cranium of the dinosaur bot, making its body follow suit and soon the enormous triceratops flipped over.

Victory was short held as the tail of the beast whipped Galvatron's backplate, causing the tyrant to spiral off and allowing the beast a moment to recover. Slug, livid, trampled his heels, digging the into mountain dirt.

Bumblebee could see Galvatron start to transform his servo into a plasma gun, filled with the energy of hatred.

The immature Autobot quickly tried to find his voice.

"HEY UGLY!" He directed it at Galvatron, but to his dismay, Slug was the one to turn around to the distraction. Bumblebee slung his arm like a maniac.

"No not you, you overgrown demon turtle! The one with the-" Bumblebee was cut short by a plasma shot to Slug's head. Slug's body went limp after being pivoted to the side. The body of the once giant triceratops retracted into the body of a giant legendary robot. Bumblebee put his hands to his mouthplate.

"Boo, foul! He wasn't even ready, that was a cheap shot, but considering the low life who took it..." Bumblebee should have got that mental filter installed that humans talked about.

Galvatron started to calmly walk to the offlined body, not even glancing at the obnoxious autobot.

"Considering your help was unintentional, it makes it much more satisfying." Came the infuriating replay of the Megatron incarnate. Bumblebee felt his vents whirl. Oh, if was going to stay alive, he will make sure he makes hell of this evil being's time.

The cool steel of Galvatron reached out to the already wounded Slug, grabbed a hold of his headplate, and started to drag him back to the direction of the ship.

Curious, Bumblebee followed the Decepticon leader.

The ship was decrepit due to the crash, but mostly on whole. even the inside was quite in tact. They continue moving to the back the giant bodies of Galvatron and Slug taking a lot of room of the walking plane. Bumblebee felt so inferior, it was unfair.

Then what lay ahead shocks him beyond anything he had seen. In the prisons which had housed Optimus Prime, their leader, was holding all the dinobots once again. Galvatron had single handedly captured them immediately after their release. What monsters Bumblebee was surrounded by. Galvatron was so much stronger than Bumblebee had imagined.

"What? How did you capture them?" Bumblebee could see the distress of the creatures, at once freed and all too soon it ended. There were groans and noises of what Bumblebee translated to misery.

All these legendary legends were captured so easily, Megatron's new body Galvatron was so much more powerful than anyone knew, Bumblebee felt shaken.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haha a curious Bumblebee is a cute Bumblebee. :) Has anyone ever done that where they put of eating just to write? Who've with me? Haha


End file.
